A medley of kisses, version roulette
by mynKitska
Summary: Ten instances of a kiss between two different yet complementary individuals.


**Title:** A medley of kisses, version roulette  
><strong>Author:<strong> Kitska  
><strong>Character(s)|Pairing(s):<strong> Tokiya, Otoya ; Tokiya/Otoya  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG13  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Enough fluff for twenty pillows and then some  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ten instances of a kiss between two different yet complementary individuals.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I've taken this list of kisses from **btamamura **who's an awesome NatsuShou writer, so credits for the original idea goes to her. Hearts and cookies for you bb.

* * *

><p><strong>On the cheek<strong>

"Tokiya, Tokiya!"

The older teen looked up from his notes just as Otoya leaned against his back, eyebrow twitching as he muttered _chikai_ under his breath. Otoya had his cell phone out, for reasons Tokiya didn't know, or wanted to know.

"What is it, Otoya?"

"May I try something with you?"

"... I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Tokiya turned in his chair just as Otoya snapped a photo of himself pecking Tokiya on the cheek, eyes widening in surprise.

"Otoya?"

The redhead grinned as he ran back to his bed, quickly sending the photo to Masato and Natsuki. Tokiya frowned at him, arms crossed.

"Otoya, I demand an explanation."

"It was just a silly dare, Tokiya. Masa and Natsuki were betting that I can't steal a kiss from you because you're so frigid..." At this, Otoya looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head nervously. "You're not angry, right?"

"... Next time, warn me before you pull a stunt like this."

"Ah, sorry."

Tokiya huffed and turned back to his notes, absently touching the warm spot on his cheek where Otoya's lips had been. It wasn't that bad, he admitted to himself. Otoya just needed to learn better timing.

* * *

><p><strong>On the forehead<strong>

Tokiya awoke in the middle of the night to soft whimpers, rubbing his eyes. Otoya was normally a sound sleeper, which the older teen was thankful for, but tonight, with the tossing and turning, he seemed to be in the middle of a bad dream.

Padding over to his roommate's bed, Tokiya sat at the edge and hummed softly, fingers combing through red strands. He continued until Otoya calmed down, blinking sleepily at him.

"Nhm, Tokiya?"

"Shh. You were getting restless."

"Ah, sorry..."

"Don't be. Now go back to sleep."

Pressing his lips against Otoya's forehead, Tokiya tucked the younger teen back in, hiding his smile when Otoya mumbled a sleepy _thanks Tokiyan _and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

><p><strong>On a cut<strong>

"Ow, shi-!"

Otoya glanced up at Tokiya's sudden outburst, immediately jogging over to investigate. The dark-haired teen was cradling his arm, hissing in pain.

"Tokiya, you okay?"

"Papercut on my wrist... I'll be fine after a while..."

Otoya winced as he took Tokiya's injured wrist, kissing the cut gently before he chanted, "_Ke~ga, ke~ga, kiechau yo!_"

Tokiya raised an amused eyebrow, forgetting about the pain after the little spell. He didn't pull away; instead, he petted Otoya with his free hand.

"A spell for dispelling injuries, Otoya?"

The younger teen laughed, nodding his head. "My caretaker taught me that. It might not help much, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

"I suppose. I need my arm back now, thank you."

"Oh, sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>On the hand<strong>

Tokiya couldn't quite take his gaze away from a fully dolled-up, very feminine-looking Otoya when the latter returned to their room to retrieve something. It took a long while before he could find his voice again, and as much as he wanted to keep his cool, his inner HAYATO persona kept wanting to charm the skirt off his now-girly roommate.

"Otoya, what are you doing?"

Otoya squeaked in surprise when he was called, laughing sheepishly as he tugged the short skirt as low as he could. "Aah, Tokiya! I thought you weren't in! I was just coming to get something, I'll be quick I promise-"

"No." Tokiya walked over to where Otoya was, taking the younger teen's hand to pull him close. "Why are you dressed as a girl?"

"It's for a class play..." Otoya blushed, still tugging at his skirt with his free hand before Tokiya stopped him. "Sensei had us draw lots and we can't change our parts, and I drew a girl's role..."

Smirking, the dark-haired male went down on one knee and pressed his lips against the back of Otoya's hand. "Before you go, shall we dance, my princess?"

Highly embarrassed, Otoya squeaked again, flailed and stammered apologies before he ran off, leaving a very amused Tokiya behind.

* * *

><p><strong>On the temple<strong>

"Still can't sleep?"

Tokiya sighed, turning away from the window as Otoya sat beside him, arranging his blanket around them. Insomnia and the stress from his part time job had kept him up for the past two nights, and it made Otoya worry. He didn't want to see his best friend drain himself of energy unnecessarily.

"Something bothering you, Tokiya?"

"No. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the full moon play hide and seek amongst the clouds. The calm was broken when Otoya yawned, leaning against Tokiya sleepily.

"Nee, at least go back to bed? Close your eyes and not think of anything, then maybe you'll fall asleep."

"I've tried it yesterday. It didn't work."

"Oh..."

Yawning again, Otoya leaned up to kiss Tokiya on the temple before he snuggled closer. "If you still can't sleep, I'll stay here with you then..."

"You don't have to..." the older teen protested, but Otoya had already fallen asleep. Sighing again, Tokiya leaned against the smaller boy and continued to watch the moon, a small smile gracing his lips. He didn't know how, but he managed to fall asleep soon after, sharing warmth with his partner.

* * *

><p><strong>On the neck<strong>

Halloween was around the corner, and everyone dressed up in various costumes when Shining Saotome held a mini-festival week on campus. Because of his pale features and cool attitude, Tokiya was made a vampire, which amused Otoya to no end. The younger male was, as predicted, dressed up as a werewolf, complete with fluffy ears, paws and a tail.

"Tokiya, Tokiya! The girls want us together for a picture!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tokiya grumbled under his breath as he posed beside his roommate yet again for another photo, Otoya grinning happily beside him. It was getting repetitive, and he wanted to retire to their room and not emerge until everything was over. He had tried escaping, but Otoya kept pulling him back.

"This is silly, Otoya."

"You are silly for not enjoying yourself, Tokiya!" Otoya pouted at him, and the corners of Tokiya's lips curled upwards just slightly. He was about to protest again when Otoya was pulled aside by one of the girls, and after a quick discussion, the redhead returned, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

"Ah, they want different poses this time..." Otoya's cheeks turned redder when Tokiya raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Like, uhm, you biting down on my neck, since you're a vampire..."

That was an interesting idea, different from what they've been doing, and with a nod, Tokiya moved behind Otoya while the girls readied their cameras. Pressing a gentle kiss to the tanned neck, he mentally blocked out the chorus of squeals as he bared his fake fangs and posed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate kiss<strong>

It was evening time, and Otoya humming while carrying back a bag of random tidbits from Saotomate meant that it was snack night for the two boys. Watching his weight was hard with the redhead around, and snacking late at night was a total no-go, but somehow, Otoya managed to convince Tokiya to at least have snack night once a fortnight. At first he had rejected, stating that he had to be careful with his diet, but over time he warmed up to the idea, sometimes even looking forward to it especially after a hard day's work at his part time job.

Tokiya waited for Otoya to settle down on his own bed before heading over. They had agreed to a few rules regarding snack night; namely, no food on Tokiya's bed, and lights off after midnight, no later.

"What did you get tonight, Otoya?"

"Aah, they're bringing in the seasonal sweets now. Close your eyes, Tokiya, I got you a surprise!"

Curious, the older teen closed his eyes, listening to the rustle of cardboard and plastic packaging being opened before he felt something powdery and semi-sweet pressed against his lips. Frowning, he nevertheless opened his mouth to accept the treat, eyes opening wide when a burst of chocolate flavour melted on his tongue.

Otoya was laughing and licking at his own chocolate-coated fingers as Tokiya purred around that small mouthful of chocolate, unwrapping another piece when Tokiya leaned closer for a second helping.

"I knew you'd like the Meltykisses!"

"Stop laughing and give me another, Otoya."

"Che, so bossy..."

It was a sin, he knew, to indulge in chocolate like this, but it was only for one night. He could worry about the additional calories in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly kiss<strong>

_Tokiya's eyelashes are pretty long_, Otoya mused as he watched the older teen complete his homework, head bowed down. The dark lashes were a stark contrast to his pale skin, and Otoya moved closer to admire them more.

"... Do you need help with something?"

Yelping in surprise, Otoya stepped back, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he sat on Tokiya's bed.

"I was just looking at your eyelashes. They're really pretty and long, like a girl's."

"Are you saying I'm a girl, Otoya?"

"Eeh, no way! I'm just saying they're really pretty, that's all!"

Tokiya made a non committal noise, closing his book before moving towards the bed. He leaned over Otoya, smirking when the younger male gulped and froze.

"Tokiya?"

"Close your eyes."

Nodding, Otoya did so, biting his lip as he braced himself for whatever came next. He was surprised to feel something fluttery soft brush against his cheeks, and he dared a peek, pouting when Tokiya smirked above him.

"What was that for?"

"My eyelashes appreciated your comment, and they wanted to give you a kiss."

Tokiya chuckled when Otoya tossed a pillow at him, pouting even as his cheeks turned pink. "...That's cheesy, Tokiya. Even cheesier that what Ren always use."

"Good. Now leave me in peace. I have to finish my song."

"Hidoi, Tokiya."

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe kiss<strong>

For Christmas week, Ringo (with the approval of Shining and the help of Ryuuya) hung mistletoe over each and every single door frame in the school, and a rule was announced with regards to the little sprig: Any two people caught underneath the mistletoe has to kiss, be it a boy and a girl, two boys or two girls. No tongue, just a friendly peck on the lips, to adhere to Shining's iron rule of "No Romance".

Because of this new development, Tokiya had to actively avoid all the doorways whenever there were people around, and before he entered a room, he had to make sure no one was nearby to make him kiss them. There were a few failed attempts at dodging kisses though, some of which weren't so bad; Haruka blushed and stammered her thanks when he gave her one outside of A Class, Ren was smirking after Tokiya touched lips with him at Saotomate, and he felt utterly embarrassed when he had to kiss Ringo in front of the whole of S Class.

It was only the first day, yet Tokiya felt exhausted from the effort to avoid kisses. He was pretty much out of it by the time he reached the dorms, and he didn't realise he had to give Otoya a kiss when the redhead stopped him just before he entered their room.

"Ah, Tokiya. Kiss?"

"Huh?"

Otoya pointed up at the sprig hanging above them. "Sensei's rules..."

"I'm tired and I want to rest, Otoya. So please don't force me to kiss you-"

He stopped talking when Otoya leaned close to press their lips together, and, even with his mouth closed, Tokiya could detect a hint of sweet curry on the younger teen's lips.

"There, that wasn't so hard, right?"

"A-ah..."

"Okay, have a good rest then!"

Tokiya watched Otoya jog off, leaning against the door frame with a wry smile on his lips. That was perhaps the only kiss he received throughout the entire day, and, chaste as it was, it was endearingly sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>The best kiss of all<strong>

ST*RISH's debut performance was a huge success, having sold out tickets to the concert itself and overwhelming responses on livestreaming sites. Everyone in Japan loved the six singers, and there was a continued chorus of "Encore!" even after the concert ended.

Everyone was running purely on an adrenaline rush throughout the whole performance. Haruka couldn't stop giggling and hugging everyone once they ran backstage, Shou was bouncing off the walls and occasionally jumping onto Natsuki's back, and even the normally calm Masato was grinning from ear to ear, leaning against Ren as the blond laughed heartily.

The group was too caught up in the excitement that they failed to notice Tokiya pulling Otoya aside in a hug, his arms wrapped around the redhead's waist. Otoya didn't seem to mind, laughing giddily as he pressed up against his partner, arms around Tokiya's neck.

"We did it, Tokiya! We're finally idols!"

"So we did, Otoya. Congratulations."

Otoya smiled, pressing his face against Tokiya's neck. "Ne, Tokiya?"

"Hm?"

Otoya took a deep breath, moving back just slightly so he could face Tokiya. It was now or never, he thought. He had to tell him before the others interrupt them, and he was prepared to be rejected; after all, there was nothing to lose, right?

"I like you, Tokiya," he confessed, ruby eyes bright and honest. "I like you a lot, yanno? I like you so much that I think I'm in love with you- wait actually, I think I love you more than I like you, and I've always love you, so please don't hate me?"

That moment where Tokiya would scoff and push him away never came, much to Otoya's surprise. Instead, Tokiya had him pressed up against the wall and took his breath away, quite literally. The redhead whimpered when the older teen kissed him possessively, clinging onto his jacket lapels and trying his hardest to match up to the intensity of Tokiya's kiss. Lips parting, tongues pushing and stroking, teeth nipping both tenderly and roughly; Otoya had to break the kiss after a few minutes, gulping in much needed air while Tokiya nuzzled his neck, purring with satisfaction.

"That took you long enough," Tokiya muttered, glancing up with half-lidded eyes. "Still afraid I'll hate you, Otoya?"

Otoya shook his head, still catching his breath as he clung onto the raven-haired male. Aside from their debut, this, he reckoned, was possibly the best thing to ever happened to him.


End file.
